


Wake up brat!

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Business man Levi, College Student Eren, Dubious Consent, Levi is kinky, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and loves the yeager booty, but Eren likes it though, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: After a long week of sex deprivation, Levi just wants some action with his lover. But what can he do if he finds Eren fast asleep?Oh, so many things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm weirdly disgusting and kinky haha LOL!  
> So is Levi.  
> I would like to thank my beta Eren_is_Rhiannon for editing my work. Thank you so much for your time effort! *throws you a boxful of kudos!*  
> I'm hoping to finish some continuations of my other fics, so please be patient.  
> And yes, I am lame at both tagging and naming works though I hope you guys will enjoy this!

Levi often found himself in a predicament where he came to question his decisions and the universe's way of playing with his life. He should have known the consequences of having a lover who was a college student. Well, it wasn’t like he saw himself meeting and falling in love to someone who’s nine years younger than him. Their fated encounter had been accidental, heck even their first date came along as chance when they ran into each other that breezy July evening. But to the older man those times were something he wouldn’t dare change if he was given the privilege to go back in time.

But, somehow Levi couldn’t help but complain to life itself that whenever he had the time to cuddle, to make love with his boyfriend that Eren was busy with his college papers. Even worse were the unpredictable schedule and assignments and projects to which irritated him as it limit his and Eren's cuddling time since the younger would fuss about his reports and essays, spending his time working in front of his laptop, leaving Levi's lap lonely and cold while he watched distractedly his boyfriend's figure sitting on the floor with a mess of papers on their coffee table.

It will pass Levi often told himself. And when it does, Levi felt like in cloud-nine as they sit on the couch, Eren's head on his shoulder and pale arms were finally wrapped around his turquoise-eyed lover.

Then life suddenly twisted that happiness as Eren’s exams week came.

Eren was beyond stressed, wearing his glasses with a face that meant he was in study mode. Levi had always admired Eren's ability to focus, his mindset almost faithfully and obsessively gave attention to the stacks of textbooks, notes and other study resources the week before and during the examination. The older man found it endearing whenever Eren would accidentally reveal his quirks such as sticking his tongue out whenever he found some interesting facts and not to mention biting his lips as a particularly hard subject rouse his attention, making Levi yearn that reddish sweetness against his own.

But at the same time, it made him frustrated and very lonely because Eren had little time to be lovey-dovey with him. He wanted the brunet by his side, or lap, maybe even underneath him writhing and squirming as they made love, sharing that comfortable body heat as their bodies fit together as one.

But Levi kept his carnal imaginings at bay, and made sure that his lover never forgot to have his daily provisions and that he was always clean and well rested.

After days of distance and patient understanding, his lover's endeavor was triumphantly overcome. And with the nights of sleep deprivation and fastidious studying Eren was gone to slumber as he slept soundlessly on their bed.

A frown marred Levi's indifferent expression the second he entered their room. Just when he thought that they would be able to spend their weekend together by cuddling, kissing and probably ensue some steamy action, the brat was out cold on the bed.

Levi clicked his tongue, eyes drawn to the smoothness of the tan legs that were left exposed by the flimsy shorts that he wore. Upon closer scrutinization, a pink nub was conspicuously peeking out of the loose pajama shirt that was so haphazardly buttoned that it took no notice to their correspondent buttonhole.

Levi gritted his teeth in frustration. Even in his sleep, Eren was able to seduce him so effortlessly. It didn't help the thinning restraints of his patience as his sexual urges aggravated with each second that he focused his attention on the brunet. Eren was so deliciously displayed on the mattress, legs and thick thighs splayed on each side. They seem to beckon Levi to go in between and dominate him with his will completely seized by sleep. Eren was like a delectable meal readily presented to a starving man.

 Fuck, he doesn't know how much longer he could take without having to encase himself with Eren's tight heat, to have those brilliant eyes shrouded with desperate lust and need and that beautiful voice singing moans and whimpers.

The figure stirred, turning his head a bit to expose those luscious span of tan skin of his neck and there went Levi's self control as he was headed now to Eren, heedlessly placing himself in between those thick thighs. He loomed over the unaware brunet, eyes feasting at the vulnerability of his lover all the while appreciatively taking in the peaceful sight that would probably be hurled to the window by what he's about to do.

He pursed their lips together in a one sided kiss, his hand moving down to unbutton the pajama with eased skill as the other hand dug into the mattress to lever himself on top of Eren. Gray eyes flickered hungrily at the toned torso, the younger’s heaving chest was finally exposed and the perky nubs were standing in full attention, all pink and hard because of the cool air.

Levi licked his lips, eyes shining with delight and hunger. He leaned down and devoured a nub with his mouth, his eager tongue flicking and teeth nibbling the sensitive organ. He treated the other nub as viciously with his deft fingers, twisting and pinching until they were throbbing and red against the tan chest.

A moan unconsciously left Eren's lips followed by a murmur of Levi's name. It encouraged the man to continue, spurred to draw more responses from his lover who seemed to be affected and reacting so satisfyingly despite his unconscious state.

Emboldened, he pursued lower, littering kisses on the smooth skin until he was facing the awakening member that was starting to strain the thin cloth of his shorts. Levi only smiled darkly, upon realizing that Eren was wearing no underwear and proceeded to lightly mouth the forming bulge, earning himself a gasp from the younger male.

Smirking, he pulled by the hem to expose that pretty cock and luscious bottom. He licked the tip languidly, sucking the head before taking in the whole length into his mouth. A breathless moan escaped the sleeping brunet, and Levi pulled away when Eren squirmed, lids fluttering as they threatened to disclose the emeralds of his eyes. He still wanted to treasure this vulnerability that Eren was positioned into, the thought of dominating him in his sleep set a rather morbid satisfaction to his dark perverted heart and he solely blamed Eren for being so delectable and tempting that his resolute control was slipping away, the tendrils of arousal curling on his groin.

He sucked on the now hard member, teasing the balls with light fondles and bobbed his head along the length. He made sure to glance upward for telltale signs of awakening and to imprint such image of vulnerability and fragile debauchery into his dark mind. Eren whimpered, thighs twitching as his hips made spasmodic jerks to gain more stimulation for his aching length. Levi left the hardened member and kissed the quivering pink hole before giving it a heavy lick. Eren desperately cried his name through his sleep and the raven-haired man delightfully stimulated the brunet’s hole as he wormed his tongue inside its soft walls.

Lewd squelches and loud sucks rang into the room and Levi was elated as Eren’s incomprehensible murmurs and whines joined in. Pulling away, he hurriedly fished out the lube from the drawer and returned swiftly to the brunet who was squirming on the sheets, still asleep and searching for friction as he turned onto his stomach and rubbed his cock against the bed.

Levi almost blew his load at the lascivious sight. Hastily, he sat on the bedside, feasting at the sight of that luscious bottom jiggling about with each move. Eren was moaning loudly now, his hips frantically, fervently humping over the bed as he pleasured himself subconsciously.

"Levi-anggh! Mo-ore-hah, p-please." The brunet murmured pleadingly in his sleep and the older man immediately purchased his hands over that perky softness of glorious ass. Eren let out a pleasure-filled sound that went directly through Levi's throbbing cock and the man impulsively, harshly dug his fingernails on the softness of flesh, squeezing and kneading it on his palms.

"Eren, love. Wake up. I don't know how long I could hold myself back." He murmured in a strained voice, pleading his lover to awaken or else he'll ravage him until his vigorous fucking would wake him up to consciousness. Levi received a moan instead of the response he was hoping, and he cursed at himself when another series of whimpers and moans brought another wave of heat to wash over his body.

"Fuck, don't fucking blame me then brat. This is your fucking fault, being so fucking irresistible and hot as fuck." He grumbled through clenched teeth, and slipped his now lube coated fingers lower to brush against the trembling pucker in between those perfectly rounded cheeks.

He groaned deeply and lowly when he slipped his forefinger in, the tightness and heat exciting him to a point of impatience that he was now wiggling another finger in. Eren's features twisted to one of discomfort before he sighed, body pushing back on his hand for more. The instinctual action made Levi groan and he started massaging the firm muscles to loosen up while his other hand slipped to his hard crotch, giving it a deliberate squeeze. A hiss slipped from his tight lips, and he hastened his movements though with care as to cause no pain or distress to his still sleep-intoxicated partner.

After the third, he pulled his fingers out earning disapproving grunt from Eren. Lubing his cock with copious amount of lube, he maneuvered himself to Eren's back teasing himself as he slid his cock along the cleft before he spread the cheeks and pushed through the entrance.

"Eren, love. Please. I can't stop." He called unto the sleeping brunet, torn with his wish to see those turquoise eyes clouded with lust and the delight of this new experience of devouring his lover.

He started a slow and lavish pace, indulging the sweet pleasure brought upon by the tight heat and slick friction. He bended down to trail light kisses along the smooth curve of his neck, sucking then biting until every patch of tan skin was tainted with red marks and love bites. He loved expressing his claim on Eren, a feat which made the other somehow complaining with the marks he left, especially if they were placed somewhere that can't be obscured by his clothes.

He liked teasing the brunet and he immensely enjoyed such adorable and endearing reactions that often sent his heart tripping on his chest and cock swelling with the urge to fill that lovely hole and taint those glorious orbs of flesh with his cum. Increasing his pace only by a little, he pushed himself deeper within, hand grasping a hip to guide his thrusts. A muffled cry left Eren's lips and Levi pursued on repeating his movements on that particular angle.

The brunet was now panting, moaning mindlessly with only Levi's name being the coherent word he could say. Thick long lashes fluttered and they opened in a flash as the electrifying stimulation coaxed his body to consciousness. The dullness of his senses diminishing as sleep departed his awakening body and Eren tightly clutched the sheets, his body flaring with the sudden awareness and blooming sensations.

"What-angh! Fuck! Levi what the hell?! Aangh!" Eren cried, his blurry eyes widening as flashes of hot white stars flickered on his sight. He didn't expect to wake up with him being full with his lover's cock and being fucked deliciously so in a steady pace that it made him somehow regret being asleep halfway within the venture. Levi was a ferocious lover and he was rarely gentle, not that Eren minded, he was an impatient brat as what Levi would call him and he rather enjoyed being knocked into the next universe.

"Thank fuck. Look at me love." Levi said, voice almost bearing a demanding tone as his harsh breathing fanned over the back of his neck. Eren tilted his head as much as he could with his position and his turquoise eyes met intense silver orbs that dripped arousal and desire. His lips were caught in a kiss and soon he was crying out in pleasure against Levi's mouth.

"Levi! I'm c-close, hah please cum. I n-need you inside!" He begged, driven by the bruising force on his prostate. Levi drove himself harder, and soon he was tainting the sheets with his fluids as the older man stilled on top of his back, releasing own load violently inside his clamping walls.

Eren moaned as every spurt of hot sperm shot out with each jerk of that huge cock. He purposely clenched his walls tighter, draining the man with every last bit he had.

"Well, isn't this a nice way to wake up." Eren teased, grinning at the pointed glare from Levi. A slap on his right ass made him yelp in both pain and surprise, though he wouldn't deny that he felt a little aroused by the sting.

"Cheeky brat," Levi grumbled wrapping his hands around the brunet and rubbed his soft cock in that bundle of nerves. A satisfied smirk graced his lips when he heard a stuttering cry then added, "Seems to me you've been having a good dream, moaning and crying my name in your sleep. You must've missed me badly."

The brunet blushed at his words, remembering the wet dream that he did have before he was awoken by the older man. He puffed his cheeks in embarrassment, the warmth bringing along such pink color on his face that Levi couldn't help but to find adorable.

"I did, you know, miss you." He admitted shyly and turned to cover his face with his hands. The older man chuckled, kissing the sensitive nape of his neck. Eren whimpered lightly, and Levi tightened his embrace as he confessed,

"I missed you too, my brat."

 

 

 


End file.
